A Snowy Love Affair
by rallybabe89
Summary: Gift Fic: Skiagrapher ff net aka Flibbergibbet on LJ. "Sakura, I thought we agreed not to have sex on missions?" Where Kakashi almost freezes to death and Sakura must save him.


**Prompts:**

1. Sakura using every trick in the book to win a bet against Naruto and Sasuke and get Kakashi's mask off. Hilarity and maybe fluff ensues. You can spin out "every trick" as far as you want.

2. Sakura nearly goes too far trying to save Kakashi's life. It can be about the current manga developments or not.

3. If you're comfortable with sex: student/teacher roleplay, preferably with a "hey, let's try something new tonight" implication and not an angsty-wrong one. Bonus points if Sakura "tops from the bottom."

* * *

**To: Flibbergibbet.**

I'm going to attempt to combine all of your requests. Let's hope you enjoy your present and that I don't seriously butcher this.

* * *

**A Snowy Love Affair**

* * *

The mission was supposed to be fairly easy.

Travel two days to some small poor town north of Konoha, help the poor farmers, who had pooled their money to pay for the talented ninjas, receive the money, and be back home in time for Christmas.

But as Kakashi had once told his genin team long ago, expect the unexpected and look underneath the underneath.

They had run into some skilled ninjas a few miles ago and were tired and now lost. Sakura hadn't been able to keep up with them but as usual Kakashi was there to save her. And as usual he had been hit very hard and shrugged it off.

Sakura hated that habit of her sensei. He would always get hurt very badly then end up winning the fight. Sakura shuddered as she remembered the time she nearly lost her own life healing him in that fight against Pein.

But this mission was supposed to be easy.

And everyone knows that nothing happens according to plan.

Maybe that was the reason why Sakura was stuck with her stupid mask-wearing sensei in the middle of a forest, miles away from home and most possibly modern civilization.

She looked over her shoulder, being the paranoid person that she was, and saw the sunset behind her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think we should try to find a place to settle down for the night?" she coaxed while trying to keep up with the ninja.

Kakashi turned to look at his twenty two year old student and smiled through his mask.

Sakura blushed slightly letting her thoughts get the best of her. Her mind was running through various depictions of how Kakashi's face could look with that smile. Even being his student for years now hadn't gotten her any closer to seeing his face in all of its glory.

But she was through with that bet she made years ago with Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them had tried tons of ways to see under his mask. The growing pile of money behind Naruto's desk was supposed to be an incentive to them. But no one had yet to succeed.

Now she really wanted to see his face to satisfy herself.

"Sakura, I think we should stop here. You seem a bit ill," said Kakashi snapping Sakura out of her fantasies and embarrassing her further more.

Night was approaching them soon. Neither of them had expected to stay out for this mission longer than two weeks. The weather was excellent the entire time Kakashi and Sakura were in the village. But the moment they left the weather had turned drastically.

It was winter but in Fire Country, winter was just a less sunny, more breezy than the typical summer. So basically it was fall in the Fire Country.

That was until that stupid cold front decided to drift in from Snow Country and bought with it winter in all of its glory.

The tent was set up rather quickly seeing as Sakura didn't like to stay out in the cold very often.

Kakashi on the other hand was building the fire and stroking it to last longer.

"I'm going to take the first watch. You sleep for a while, you already look like you're going to fall ill," Kakashi said while flipping the page to his nearly attached novel.

Sakura blushed but didn't argue. She would take the next shift and relieve Kakashi in a few hours.

He shifted his ribcage away from her view. If she found out that he had broken a set of ribs while trying to save her then she would make sure he rested and didn't take a shift at all. She defiantly looked more ill then he was. After all how bad could a couple of broken ribs be?

Kakashi looked on as Sakura went back into the tent. His thoughts lingered on the way her hips tilted back and forth while she walked; slowly he shook his head to erase those images.

And in vain because the blonde that was in his provocative novel was now a rosette. Her features were distinctly and Kakashi craved to bend her over in that position.

But he wouldn't. Not until this mission would stop interfering with them.

Because falling for your student on a mission was different; having sex with her on a mission was different.

He knew neither of them had a problem with the supposed taboo relationship between students and teachers. Because Sakura was the first one to support Ino when she decided that Genma was 'man' enough for her, although technically Ino wasn't Genma's student.

Kakashi pulled his sleeves a little so they covered his wrists, his gloves were soaked by the snow already and his jonin pants were feeling rather uncomfortable.

He moved in a little closer to the fire, hoping to get warmed up despite the heavy snow.

"Thank goodness for this fire" Kakashi thought as he felt himself shiver.

The wind started picking up and Kakashi was chilled to the bone. He had been out there for nearly five hours.

He didn't have the heart to go wake Sakura up. If he couldn't bare the cold weather than how could she with her delicate body?

So he let her sleep while he shivered in the cold. His ribs didn't feel any better either. But he figured that the sun would be out in a few hours and everything would be alright.

A few hours later, Sakura arose from her chilled slumber feeling better than before. e He

Slowly wrapping herself in the cashmere sweater that she had received as a gift, Sakura walked over to relieve Kakashi, only to find him blue and shivering outside; as cold as a snowman.

Putting her years of medic training to work, Sakura wrapped her sweater around him and lugged him over to the tent. Pitching a small fire inside the flame resistant tent, Sakura hauled Kakashi closer to it.

"His clothes are soaking wet. He probably has hypothermia by now and the color of his lips indicate that he has pneumonia also. I need to get him warmed soon," Sakura thought.

Hesitating a bit with the hem of his shirt, Sakura cursed loudly and decided that damn her hormones to hell, she was not going to molest her sensei while he was freezing.

Her conscious didn't have a problem with her molesting him when he was normal and awake.

Stripping him of his clothes and wiping him off, Sakura laid him under the sleeping bag and covered him with all of the warmth providing fabrics available.

His ribs were bruised and she deduced that the snow had melted into his body causing him to ingest it. Currently she figured that he had pneumonia, hypothermia as well as two broken ribs and a pierced lung.

Snipping the ribs back in place, Sakura ran healing chakra through her fingers and massaged his bruises and fixed his lung. The water that had lodged itself in his lungs was also dissipating while her chakra concentrated itself on the water molecules. In the end she had fixed his pierced lung, broken ribs and fever but Sakura noticed that he was still frozen and there was nothing else she could heat him up with.

She was out of chakra herself because of her own condition. The long journey was causing her pain and the lack of provisions was not something that would help her healing abilities. She just couldn't heat him up faster.

Besides herself. Body heat, minus the clothing distraction, was a great way to keep Kakashi warm.

Pushing her morals aside, Sakura stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed with her sensei.

He really was freezing. Pushing herself closer to him, Sakura reveled in the beauty of Kakashi's well sculptured body. His perfected muscles were glazed even harder because of the cold. Sliding her hand over his arms, Sakura heard Kakashi moan.

Her heat was very delicious to him. With her pressed up against him, there was no way Kakashi couldn't melt.

Sakura realized that she would have to keep him awake. If he kept sleeping then him getting back to normal would take twice as long and could be much harder.

The coldness of his body was taunting her. Her body was thinking on its own. Wrapping a leg around his waist avoiding his newly healed ribs, Sakura climbed on top of Kakashi, all the while keeping the sheets over them to preserve the warmth.

She hadn't removed his mask but she was closer to his face then she had ever been. Her morals were really getting the best of her as she really could have snuck in a peek at his face. But something in the back of her heart told her that she would find more satisfaction in seeing his face if he would show her himself.

She could feel his breath warm against her fingertips as she traced over his face. Leaning over she gave his clothed mouth a kiss.

Realizing that she might never get to do this again to him, she decided that she might just have to throw all of her inhibitions out the window, or tent in this case.

Trailing her lips across his jaw seemed to make her warmer rather than cold. She was still straddling his cold, passive body but somehow she was getting warmer in between her legs. His dried boxers seemed to be creating some friction between her own thighs but she wasn't going to complain right now.

Her arms began to think on their own apply pressure to parts of his body that she would simply dream about touching. Cupping the side of his waist Sakura slid down his body to his boxers. By this time, she was afraid that Kakashi was awake because of his heavy breathing but his eyes remained closed and his body was only slightly warmer than before.

Her eye was caught at the tent that was pitched in his boxers. Slowly, too slowly in her mind, she removed his boxers briefly thinking about the size of his penis before coming to the conclusion that it was big and could probably reach so deep inside of her.

Now she knew she was dripping wet. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and simultaneously she and Kakashi let out a moan. Flicking the head of his dick, Sakura leaned over his frame and placed her clothed hips over his penis. She couldn't fully take him in her, at least not without his permission.

But the heat she was feeling was too much and she needed him to take some of it before she burnt herself in desire.

Sakura rocked against his dick slowly at first, letting his hardness feel the heat of every fold she had. Her lips felt empty and she knew she needed his. Not taking the entire mask off, Sakura pulled it up to his lips. They were slightly warmer than the mask let on, but her lips were begging to let him have her heat.

Furiously she started kissing him. And as furious as her lips moved against his, Sakura's hips began to thrust against his in the same motion.

Once again her hands travelled, pulling his hair and mouth closer, scratching his chest and back and ultimately holding him closer to her body. His body was much hotter now, almost battling her own body's heat.

With another push against his still hard dick, Sakura came. Her orgasm was quick and blinding and she realized that she would never feel such an orgasm without Kakashi's aid.

She lay on his chest for a while soaking in his slightly lower temperature.

That was until she heard him say her name.

"Sakura."

With just the mention of her name her entire world came crashing down. She had just nearly raped her sensei and was laying in her panties and bra a top of him.

"Look at me." Kakashi commanded and when she didn't listen, he moved her face up himself. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I thought we agreed not to have sex while we're on missions. It hurts the team dynamics if the team leader is fucking the only girl on the team."

Sakura looked straight at him before realizing that he was completely back to normal and teasing her about their arrangement.

"Give a girl a break Kakashi. I don't have iron will like you. Maybe I don't turn you on enough but if I've got you naked under my control then there's no way I'm able to keep my hands off of you," Sakura replied, snuggling into the nook of his neck.

"Understandable, but you were the one who made that rule when we first started dating, remember? 'Oh Kakashi imagine how weird it would be to have Naruto or Sai walk in on us, we can't do _that_ on a mission.' What happened to that sentiment?" he teased while grasping her left hand and twirling the wedding ring on her finger.

"Well I never said anything about us being alone on a mission, did I?" Sakura remarked while kissing his exposed skin again. She avoided talking about their time dating because she had truly at first started dating him just to see underneath his mask. But as she got to know him better, she realized that underneath his mask wasn't the important part. She diverted her mind to his collar bone and started sucking.

His body was warm now but there was still an unmistakable need to heat him up again.

"In that case, let's take off all of these clothes and try something new today?" With one motion Kakashi stripped himself of his boxers and then proceeded to remove Sakura's bra and panties.

The feel of his willing skin on her body felt like heaven and neither seemed to care that the wind was howling even faster.

"Kakashi, what do you mean 'new'?" she panted under him, feeling his beautiful wet naked body against hers.

"We've never had sex on a mission, in a tent, and hmm let's see…with you blindfolded," Kakashi said grabbing his hitae and tying it around her eyes.

Sakura shifted slightly under her husband in fear but anxiety of what he would do to her.

Two years of marriage and an overall of four years of dating still wasn't much when it came to understanding Kakashi's sexual prowess.

Hell, knowing him for nearly ten years altogether wasn't enough for her to see his face whenever she wanted.

And she hated that.

Yet when Kakashi sunk his mouth down to meet hers, she started crying.

Kakashi froze; he wasn't expecting his love to start crying.

"Sakura what happened? Baby, why are you crying?" He removed the hitae and asked once again.

Sakura threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not fair. I've been your wife for like two years, your girlfriend for three before that, and your student for like all of ten years. But still. You still won't let me see you without your mask, even when we are making love. It's not fair. I feel as if you still don't trust me enough to let me in," Sakura was still crying.

He didn't know what to say. He knew that his student's had always wanted to see his face. It was just something he was private about. But he also knew that she was right. It wasn't fair to her; she had given him time and was patient with him. But after two years of marriage she still got only glimpses of his face and yes he did like to keep his mask on unless it was dark while they made love.

Yet he had let her into his life and she had been willingly to let him live it as he had always done before her. So why hadn't he let her into this part into this part of his life? Why didn't he let her see his face? After all she had seen him kill; she had seen him cry; she had been by his side when he became hokage; hell she even sees his entire body in all of its naked glory, yet she still wasn't honored to see his face.

And so he slid his mask off and exposed his deepest secrets to her.

Sakura smiled as she got see her husband's face.

"You're right. I've given you my heart, body and soul, and of course my face also belongs to you," he said before searing a kiss.

Sakura smiled into the kiss before pushing Kakashi on his back. Tears were still falling out of her eyes but now before she could see Kakashi's face.

Trailing kisses along his eyes, she dipped lower onto his nose, then around his jaw.

Grabbing Kakashi's hitae she covered her own eyes, then proceeded to cover his eyes with her hitae.

"Sakura what are you doing? I thought you wanted to see my face?"

"I've got my entire life to see your face, but for now you said you wanted to try something new, right? I don't think we've ever had sex while _both_of us were blindfolded…let's see if we know each other well enough to make this work."

Sakura worked her way over his body easily even in the blindfolds. She used her hands to trace down his body to where his dick was hardened. Running a finger over his slit, Sakura slowly fisted her hand down his shaft then up again. Licking down his abs, she suckled on his hip bone leaving mark while her hand continued her ministrations.

She smirked as she heard Kakashi moan her name as she swept her tongue over her shift before engulfing it completely.

She twisted her hips around so they were no longer straddling his legs but now were placed over his mouth.

Her juices were overflowing as she felt herself drip over Kakashi's face. With one hand, Kakashi grabbed her ass while the other positioned her hole in reach of his tongue.

"Mmm" she moaned over his cock when she felt Kakashi slurp up all of the dripping wetness from her pussy.

Kakashi's tongue lapped around her outer lips sucking lightly on them before he inserted his tongue into her hole. The hand that was holding her hips in place, moved to smack her ass, earning Kakashi a rumbling effect over his cock and making him lose concentration for all of two seconds. Sakura was close and Kakashi decided to push her a little more. He moaned against her clit and delighted in the sudden startled gasp she gave as her hips pushed in closer to his mouth. His tongue dipped inside her, plunging as deep as he could go before swirling upward to tease the small, tight bundle of nerves above her entrance. He removed his tongue from her slit and inserted two fingers while he sucked on her clit. With a few quick thrusts, he felt her orgasm soak through his mouth as well as her hitae.

For everything that Kakashi did on her, Sakura started sucking harder on his dick right until she could feel him pulsing. She then pumped her hands up and down his shaft before taking him fully into her mouth.

Kakashi knew he was close, but he didn't want to cum in his wife's mouth.

Suddenly Sakura found herself on her back with Kakashi hovering on top of her. He had removed both the hitae's and was now running his cock teasingly over her slit. His breathing was already rugged from the lack of perfect lungs but his arousal and need for Sakura staggered his breath even more.

"Sakura does that feel good?" Kakashi asked while kneading her breast with the hand not guiding his cock, and sucking on the other.

"Kakashi, please. I need you."

With another movement Kakashi thrusted into Sakura and bit her nipple as well. His thrusts were slower at first allowing her to feel every inch of him.

Sakura's hands tangled in his unruly silver hair as she pushed her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Almost without realizing the words were coming from her lips she whispered "That feels so good, please don't stop Kakashi."

Her lover most definitely agreed and lifted one leg, then the other and hooked them over his shoulders so he could penetrate her ever deeper. Sakura let out a throaty moan as he pushed into her as far as her body would allow. Encouraged by her reaction, he sped up the pace and hit that magical place inside her over and over again.

"Oh yes…mmm…Kakashi, I'm going to…ohhh…I'm going to…"

"I love you, Sakura." He growled as he continued to pump in and out of the place that was growing tighter and wetter by the second.

Her body convulsed as she heard his words of affection.

Thrusting a few more times through her orgasm, Kakashi came himself inside of his wife.

Laying spent next to each other, Kakashi spoke first as Sakura turned to lay her head on his chest and stare greedily at his face.

"Maybe we should just stop going on missions together. We were doing so well until I nearly froze to death," he told her while straightening her sweat struck hair.

"Or maybe you shouldn't restrict yourself to staying away from your wife like that. And maybe you shouldn't be an idiot and freeze yourself. You could have just come inside and warmed up. What the hell was with you not telling me about being hurt? You needed medical attention and you know I was more than willing to help you," she scolded him remembering the reason she was here in the first place.

"I would have come to you if you weren't feeling bad yourself. Just because you didn't tell me doesn't mean I don't notice when you're not feeling well. And it's not my fault I can't help myself when I'm anywhere alone with you. You and I both know that my brain only thinks of ways to bend you over when we're alone. This was supposed to be a professional team mission, but we can't even keep our hands off of each other for four days. I don't know Sakura, maybe we should just stop going on missions together?" he replied.

"Maybe, I should just stop missions for a while. I have something to tell you," she paused for a moment to kiss his fingers.

Kakashi wasn't sure if her confession was something good or bad. His own mind was coming up with a ton of explanations but he wanted her to take her time.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant," Sakura said.

Once again, Kakashi leaned over Sakura and crashed his lips to her. This time he would make slow and passionate love to his wife, letting her feel and see every inch of him.

Three days later Kakashi and Sakura reached the gates of Konoha. Once they reached the Hokage's office, Sakura shouted to Naruto before grabbing the stash of money behind his desk that they had accumulated over the past years because of this bet.

"HA guess what Naruto! I finally saw Kakashi's face," she smiled before looking back at her husband.

Kakashi smiled softly; yes he had definitely tortured her.

But that would soon change.

* * *

**Hope this fits your requirements! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
